


Good Morning

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Good Morning

Ketch watched you take a breath, snoring lightly with the intake of air. He had been awake since before dawn, not wanting to move.  You had pushed up next to him in your sleep and he was comfortable. Now with the morning sun peeking in through the cheap motel blinds he was also enjoying the view. You were wearing a tee shirt and panties with the sheet pulled up to your waist. One arm was resting across your chest and the other by your side.

He ran his fingers along the leg that you had draped over his. He always loved the way your skin felt beneath his fingers, smooth and silky soft.  Ketch could smell the perfume that you had worn the previous night still lingering on you. You had worn it because you knew how it affected him. It made him nearly lose control when he was around you. You liked that you could drive him wild with just the way you smelled.

Ketch continued to rub your leg as he thought about last night. A rare break from hunting had meant a nice dinner at a local restaurant and a walk along the lake before heading back to the hotel. He would much rather have spent the entire evening in bed, but he knew how much going out meant to you and he found himself wanting to make you happy. 

He watched as you stirred a little while he stroked your leg. Deciding to be daring with how far he could move his fingers up your leg, he started with mid-thigh before inching his way up higher and higher until he touched the edge of your panties.

Holding his breath, he slid a finger under the edge of the silky material. He felt the slight plumpness of one of you lips and decided to move his finger up along the length and then back down letting his hand press fully against you skin.

Glancing up to see if you were awake yet, Ketch frowned when he saw you were still asleep.  Slowly he moved his finger a little further until he felt your slit. You were wet and he wondered if it was from his touching you or if you had a very nice dream. Slipping his finger in just enough to get the tip wet with your juices, he pulled away and brought the digit up to his mouth to taste you.  Closing his eyes as he relished your flavor, he lightly moaned.

Carefully he moved your leg off of his and repositioned himself before moving the covers down your body.  Sliding down the bed to where he could get to your sex, Ketch looked up at you as he kissed you inner thighs. You took another deep breath but you still didn’t wake up. He kissed you pussy through you panties. He could feel your lips on his through the material, and he felt himself get harder as he pressed his tongue to where he knew your clit to be.  He was satisfied with the feel of the nub beneath his tongue.

Slowly he pulled your panties down your legs, tossing them across the room. Your sex was glistening wet with excitement and he quickly returned to it, licking and tasting your juices on his tongue.

Knowing that you were going to wake up and find him licking your pussy excited him to no end. Grinning, he licked up your slit and over your clit. He did it again, taking his time and pressing his tongue into you.

That lick did it. You were awake now and you moved your hands down to feel his head between your legs. You moaned his name and smiled, leaving one hand on his head while the other moved up to push your shirt up before cupping your breast and squeezing your nipple.

Ketch continued to lick your pussy, moving his tongue up and down over your clit. He would press harder against it and then take a long lick. Changing up, he sucked you clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, moving it back and forth. You started to move your hips against his mouth. “Arthur.”

He heard you whisper his name and decided to slip a finger into your sex. It was so slick that it took no effort. He slipped another finger with the first and started to move them in and out of you.

It was the combination that you needed and you could feel your orgasm building deep within you while you continued to move your hips against his mouth.

Arching your back slightly, you moaned his name as you came. Your body trembling when the rush of the climax pulled through you.  Sliding up your body, Ketch stopped to place light kisses on both your breasts before bringing his face to yours.

“Good morning Mr. Ketch,” you whispered, kissing him. You could taste yourself on his lips and you felt his hard cock between your legs pressing against you.

“It has been a _very_ good morning so far,” he said as he pinned your arms over your head with one hand. With the other he held himself up over you, looking down on your body. You were sweating a little and he could see his cock between your legs at you opening.

With a growl he pushed inside you. You felt him slide back out and run up and down the length of you pussy, up over your clit and then back inside of you.

“Fuck Arthur, feels good,” you muttered, head back and eyes closed. 

He started to thrust his cock in and out of you and you moved your hips with him, making his cock go as deep as it could.  You struggled against his hand, trying to free your arms. You wanted to touch him, to run your hands over his strong chest. You wanted to hold him and touch as much of him as you could. You couldn’t free your hands though, his grip was too strong.

Ketch waited until he could feel himself getting closer before he let your hands go and you reached up to pull his face to yours, kissing him hard on the lips. You lightly bit his lower lip as you started to run your hands over his body. You moved your hands down to grip his muscular ass as you continued to kiss him and suck on his lip.

You could feel your orgasm building, his cock was hitting the right spots and when you pulled back from his lips you watched his eyes close and felt his body tense as he came, his release hot inside you. 

That was all that you needed and you climaxed with him. Your body tensing up as the orgasm rolled through you.

Resting your head on his shoulder a few moments later, you closed your eyes as his hands stroked your back. “Can we do that every morning?”

His pleased laugh as he rolled you under his body was the positive answer you needed.

 


End file.
